Thanksgiving Dinner
by nejissakurablossom
Summary: Sakura makes Thanksgiving dinner for all her friends but what happens when an idiotic dog man and a stupid teammate ruin it. SasukeSakura fluff oneshot


**Thanksgiving everybody! **

**Heres a Naruto story for Thanksgiving, and just to let you know, I unfortunatly do NOT own Naruto...[ **

**Anyways! On to the story!! c(:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ino sat at the table in Sakuras kitchen and watched as Sakura and Hinata **

**went back and forth cooking. **

**"Ino why dont you try getting up and help cooking!" said Sakura as she turned and glared **

**at the blonde. Ino sighed, "I dont see why your getting all this ready now you have at least 3 **

**more hours before everybody comes" Sakura glared harder then her face fell and she sighed, **

**"Because..I want this to be perfect, I mean this is my first Thanksgiving without my parents and**

**Naruto and Sasuke always had to spend it alone, I just want to do them a favor.." **

**" Umm..Sakura?" Came Hinatas timid voice. **

**"Yes?"**

**"Theres no turkey" said Hinata as she searched the fridge. Sakura turned around **

**and searched the whole kitchen in a hurry. **

**When she couldnt find it, she dropped to her knees and put her face in her hands, "I cant believe I forgot the turkey,**

**This is turning out to be the worst Thanksgiving ever!" Ino rushed over and hugged her friend, **

**"Look we'll go and get an already cooked turkey and **

**warm it in the oven untill everybody gets here."**

**Sakura looked up and smiled, she got up and headed to the door with Ino to get the turkey,**

**letting Hinata stay and cook the rest of the food.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**KNOCK KNOCK..**

**Ino rushed to the door and opened it. There stood Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba with Arkamaru. **

**"Come on in and make yourselfs comfortable, the foods done, but we have to wait for the others" she said. **

**When they came in she shut the door and was about to walk away when there was another knock. **

**Opening she was greeted by Neji, TenTen, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Shino. **

**"Perfect! That means everybody is here!" She said shoving them all inside.**

**"Man! It sure does smell great!" Said Naruto as he kept sniffing the air.**

**Sakura and Hinata came in the living room and smiled**

**"Ok since everybody is here, why dont you all go take a seat at the table and Hinata, Ino and I will bring out the food" said Sakura as she beamed.**

**After everybody was seated, Sakura, Hinata and Ino brought the food.**

**The table was set with mashed poatatoes, gravey, stuffing, greenbeans, sweet potatoes, corn on the cob, **

**pumpkin pie with whip cream, and most of all the turkey right in the middle.**

**Sakura sat down in between Kiba and Naruto with Hinata on Narutos other side, beside her was Shino, **

**Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Sasuke and then Kiba. **

**"Ok guys! Lets dig in!" said Sakura as she plopped some mashed potatoes on her plate. **

**She looked up and looked around, everybody seemed happy and there was a bunch of happy talking going around. **

**She smiled at went back to her dinner.**

**Lee took a big bite out of his pumpkin pie, **

**while he was chewing his face fell and he spit the pie back out. **

**"EWWW! Lee that was disgusting, you idiot!" Yelled TenTen as she got up because he spit his pie all over her.**

**"Im sorry, but it was nasty. Im sorry Sakura, but I think you accidently put salt instead of sugar" said Lee with a disgusted face. **

**Kiba dipped his finger in the pie and tasted it, making a face he shook his head.**

**"Yup thats salt!" Sakura groaned and said sorry. "well, at least you still have the sweet potatoes." she said.**

**Neji shook his head, "Nope, theres Lee spit up pie in it." Everybody made a face. **

**TenTen sighed and got up ready to leave. " Where are you going TenTen?" asked Sakura with a worried face. **

**"Im going home to change and have dinner at my house." She said before going towards the door. **

**Neji got up as well and left with her, probably to walk her home.**

**"Well know that thats over, why dont we continue eating?" piped in Ino. **

**Everybody nodded and dug back into the food, completely ignoring the pie and sweet potatoes.**

**Sakura sat and ate her food as she listened to Kiba and Naruto argue **

**about who was stronger and cooler and stuff. She finally sighed and stood up, " How about I go refill all our drinks?" **

**She got up and took the tray of empty drinks.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Look at what you did! You made Sakura-Chan upset!" said Naruto as he glared at Kiba.**

**"Me!?!? How about you, if you just admit to me being better then I wouldnt have to argue with you!" **

**They continued to argue back and forth, finally Sasuke got tired and yelled, " Why dont you both just stuff it!"**

**Kiba smirked and looked at Naruto. "Yeah! Why dont you stuff it Naruto!" He yelled as he grabbed a hand full of stuffing and chucked it at Naruto, successfully hitting him in the face.**

**Naruto glared and grabbed a hand full of corn and threw it at Kiba who ducked, therefore the corn hit Sasuke. **

**"Let our youth fullness let us be crazy!!!" yelled Lee. Everybody stared at him like he was insane**

**"I mean FOOD FIGHT!!!" he yelled. Everybody, but Hinata, Ino and Sasuke started throwing food.**

**Shino was hiding under the table eating his food, Sasuke, Ino and Hinata were hiding behind the couch. **

**Naruto had the plate the turkey was on as a shield and the big gravy spoon as a weapon.**

**Just as Naruto picked up the big gravy full bowl to dump it on Kiba, Sakura came through the door with the drinks.**

**Sakuras eyes widened and she dropped the drinks. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!??! " She walked over to Naruto and grabbed the gravy bowl. **

**"Naruto! Give it to me!"**

**"No"**

**"Yes!" She yanked the bowl and Naruto let go causing it to drench Sakura from head to toe.**

**Everybody froze and stared at Sakura as her shoulders began to shake. She looked up and had tears streaming down her face.**

**" This is the WORST Thanksgiving ever!" She turned and ran out the door. Sasuke got up and went to the door. **

**Turning he glared at Naruto, "Way to ruin everything dobe!" and out the door he went to find Sakura.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke ended up following gravy footprints to the park where he found a crying Sakura sitting on the bench with her knees tucked in to her chest and her head in her folded arms. He sighed and sat next to her, "Sakura-"**

**"Im sorry Sasuke, I wanted this to be the best Thanksgiving you've ever had, not just you, but Naruto too."**

**Sakura managed to choke out. **

**" This wasnt just for us was it?" asked Sasuke as he looked at the sky.**

**Sakura sighed, " I guess since my parents were killed this is my first Thanksgiving alone and I figured I could make it just liked they made it and I wouldnt feel alone.." Sasuke looked over and saw that she was staring at the sky, but what made him frown was her eyes were dull. There was no spark in her eyes.**

**"Sakura, it was a wonderful dinner, you werent alone because you had everybody with you," Sakura looked at Sasuke shocked, he was actually being nice to her. He sighed and got up then turned and extended his hand out to her, " Come on, lets get back and kick the idiots out and I'll help you clean up the mess." **

**Sakura nodded and grabbed his hand. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When they got back they were greeted by nothing but an empty messy house. "The idiots could at least of cleaned up" said Sakura as her and Sasuke stepped in the door.**

**"Well, lets get started.." said a sad sounding Sakura.**

**They got everything cleaned up and Sakura took a shower. They got done at midnight so they sat and watched T.V. **

**"Sasuke..Thank you so much for making not feel lonely on Thanksgiving" she said before laying her head on his shoulder.**

**"Hn" Sakura just smiled and closed her eyes.**

**Soon they both fell asleep on the couch.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**The next day**_

**After they woke up, Sasuke and Sakura were walking around town when Naruto came running up and jumped on Sakura giving **

**her a big bear hug, "Im so sorry about yesterday Sakura, **

**but that was the best Thanksgiving I have ever had!" he said then before running off.**

**Sasuke smirk**

**When they got to his house he turned to her, "That was the best Thanksgiving ever, thank you so much," **

**He leaned in and lightly kissed Sakura on the lips, pulling back he smirked. "Maybe we should spend Christmas together"**

**Sakura nodded and waved as he walked in and shut his door. She turned and put her fingers to her lips, **

**then she smiled " Maybe we should.." she whispered before walking off. Sauske opened the door and yelled out **

**"Oh yeah, Sakura!" She turned and looked at him questioningly.**

**"That turkey tasted an awful like the turkey from the corner market deli!" He smirked when Sakura blushed and**

**her mouth was agaped.**

**He waved again and shut the door, Sakura stared at it a minute before smiling and walking off.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**well there you go! Happy Thanksgiving anf dont be mad if its rushed because **

**i did this all in like 2 hours today! **

**I was very busy with putting up the stupid tree!**

**Anyways! R&R please!**

**buh-bye!**


End file.
